The Cold Hearted
by evil-x-love
Summary: What would happen if hinata's father paid for her to be killed? What would happen if someone saved hinata from dieing?  srry terible at writing summaries naruhina later in the story rated T just in case. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so please be nice to me and please review =)**

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related**

**Chapter 1**

"O-oto-san where are we going?" asked a shy midnight blue haired 7 year old girl walking slowly behind her father as they walked through the streets of the village she had never seen before.

"Do not question me Hinata ,"a tall long, brown haired man said with a stern voice. " g-gomen nasai* o-oto-san" Hinata bowed her head in shame ,letting her short hair cover her face. Her pale lavender eyes filled with worry as she saw that they had left the streets of konaha ,and entered the forest.

They made their way through a rough seemingly unused part of the forest. As they walked the sharp branches cut at the young Hyuga's legs. After walking for what seemed like hours for Hinata, they arrived at an open clearing. They walked to the middle and then he suddenly stopped walking. "O-oto-san?"He gave her a quick stern look before his face became emotionless and he turned to look at the other side of the forest.

Hinata turned to look slowly and inwardly gasped when she saw two tall figures sanding in the shadow's of the trees. "Good evening lets get down to business gentlemen."

A slow dark raspy chuckle echoed through the darkening clearing. "As straight forward as always Hiashi -sama ,and I see you brought little Hinata-chan with you. How thoughtful." At that, Hinata began to shiver. 'What's going on? How do they know my name?' Hinata thought.

She snapped out of her thoughts in time to see her father toss a bag at them. "Here's money, I kept my part of the bargain now its your turn."The men a stepped out of the shadows in time to catch the bag and open it.

"Business with you is always a pleasure Hiashi -sama. We will see to it that little Hinata here is dealt with properly." Hinata froze.

"I don't care what you do. I just want this pest dealt with. She is not worthy of being the heir or a Hyuga that matter," He said walking straight up to the frightened 7 year old Huyga.

"O-oto-san, w-what ar-re you tal-" Hinata began to ask but stopped when a hand violently hit her across the cheek. Shocked hinata looked up to see her father with a smirk lying evily on his face.

"Don't call me that you little pest. You are unworthy of being my daughter. You are weak just like your pathetic mother." Hinata tried to slowly back away with tears falling from her scared lavender eyes, seeing this he pushed hinata forward.

She landed painfully on the ground when she looked up she shocked to see two pairs of feet at her face.

"We'll take it from here Hisashi-sama you wouldn't want to be found with her blood on you would you?" you could hear the smirk as he spoke darkly enjoying the thought of hurting the child.

"Of course, how could I deny you such a joy." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. One of the two figures lifted stepped on the poor child while the other took out a katana. Then he grabbed hinata by the hair lifting the small child easily. Hisashi laughed as he turned to leave the clearing telling them to enjoy and take their time when he was stopped by a sobbing voice.

"o-onegai*…. o-otosan… help," hinata managed to say through her tears. At this Hisashi laughed harder and left the clearing. Realizing that she really was going to die she screamed

" PLEASE ANYONE HELP!"

"No one is going to help you." he lifted his katana "Your own father paid us to kill you. No one wants you. You are better off dead." With that Hinata gasped as the katana sliced through her. Trembling she reach for the blade and smiled "gomen nasai I failed you, oto-san." Everything went dark.

They dropped the Huyga on the ground ,and smiled. "Job well done," the first figure said. The second figure scowled" next time I want to deliver the final blow." Both suddenly froze when a huge killer intent suddenly appeared behind them.

"There wont be a next time for you." the voice said.

**Hey guys so this is my first Fan fiction. Please review and if you didn't like it I'm sorry tell me what you don't like and I'll change it. Btw I'm not sure about the pairing yet so if you have suggestion later that would be really helpful. And finally I don't hate hinata I love her but I need this to start the story and I apologize to all Hinata lovers.**

**Jap corner**

***gomen nasai - I'm sorry**

***onegai - please**

**good bye please review! **


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone thank you for reading my story! Especially aki666, Rose Tiger, LiliesCry, sasumiofjp ,and retarded yet smart.

But I'm going to need your help. Who do you think should save hinata?

-Anko

-Kurenai

-Tsunade

-Konan

-other

What pairings?

-Anko & iruka

-Anko & kakashi

And what do you guys rather have?

-Naruhina

-other


End file.
